


Under the Mistletoe (art)

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva puts the holiday decor to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe (art)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite piece among all the holiday fest drawings I did this year. It was done from the simple prompt of "mistletoe" for mini_fest on LJ. It's pencil on paper and has no relationship to my previously posted story of the same name. :D

[  
Under the Mistletoe](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/Under-the-Mistletoe-507241609) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
